Neji vs Ino
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Sequel to Sakura vs. Hinata. This is a follow up from Sakura vs. Hinata after the fight it is now for Neji and Ino to fight. Who will win in this fight I bet you know.


**Neji vs. Ino**

Sequel to Sakura vs. Hinata. This is a follow up from Sakura vs. Hinata after the fight it is now for Neji and Ino to fight. Who will win in this fight I bet you know.

Neji vs. Ino

The Chunin preliminary exam continues as Ino watch as her two best friends hug and laugh and she was glad because they're friends again

'_Finally they made up' _she thought smiling then her smile dropped when she heard a voice

"Seems they made up its pathetic when you see it"

"oh really and who are you to judge about that huh" she said as she turned to face Neji Hyuuga, last years number one rookie,

"I look at it as I see it nothing more, nothing less" Neji said before he walked away.

"Bastard" Ino said as she watched Neji walking away

"Hey Ino" she heard a voice and she turned around to see Sakura and Hinata walking towards her

"Hey" she said

"Were you talking to Neji?" Hinata asked concerned

"Yeah" Ino said

"what did he say?" Hinata asked

"nothing really" lied Ino.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked

"of course" lied Ino again

"if you say so" Sakura said

"come on Hinata let's go see Kakashi-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei" she said

"alright…well we'll see you in a bit Ino" Hinata said as she and Sakura left as they walked towards their senseis

'_can't have them know what Neji said to me'_ Ino thought as she saw her friends talking to their senseis.

"Ino" she heard a voice and she turned around to face her sensei

"yeah?" she asked

"you're up" Asuma said

"who am I facing?" Ino asked

"well…Hyuuga Neji" Asuma said hesitate

"WHAT" shouted Ino and she wasn't the only one Sakura and Hinata also shouted. When they heard what Asuma said

"hn this should be easy" Neji said as he headed to the stage

"cocky bastard" Ino said as she began to head to the stage

"Ino" Hinata said

"yeah?" Ino asked as she turned to face her

"are you going to withdraw?" Sakura asked

"no" Ino said

"are you sure because he was last years number one rookie" Sakura said

"I don't care" Ino said

"don't let Neji block your chakra okay" Hinata said

"I won't" Ino said smiling in reassurance before she headed down the stage, when Ino left Hinata began to worry

"I hope Ino will be okay" she said

"why?" Sakura asked

"Neji is not what you call a nice guy he's very cold" Hinata said

"I see what you mean" Sakura said as the two looked on the stage.

Once Ino was in the stage Neji smirked

"what are you smirking about?" Ino asked

"well I was hoping for a competition and all I got was a weak Kunoichi" Neji said

"I'll let you know prick I'm not a weak Kunoichi I'll tell you that" Ino said glaring at Neji

"we shall see you will fail like you did in the forest of death" Neji said

"hah I don't think so I knew my plan in the forest would backfire" lied Ino.

"well then you will know that you will lose to me" Neji said

"shut up" Ino said

"the fight between Hyuuga Neji and Yamanaka Ino is about to begin you two may start when ready" Hayate said as he put his hand down and both Neji and Ino began attacking one another.

Ino threw some shurikens at Neji, but he dodged it

"is that the best you can do?" he asked

"shut up" Ino said

"hn" Neji said as he ran towards her

'_he's fast, but not as fast as this' _she thought as she took out a kunai

"too slow" Neji said as he hit Ino

"ugh" she said

"Ino" Shikamaru said worried as he saw Ino get hit by Neji

"hn" Neji said.

"as I said before you can't beat me" he said then he heard a stab as a kunai was hit on his shoulder

"hn so you finally manage a hit" he said

"man don't you ever shut up" Ino said as she wiped some blood off of her mouth

"hn" Neji said

'_he's good I'll give him that much, but what if…should I do it…I have no choice' _Ino thought as got another kunai

"what are you going to do you know you can't do it" Neji said

"oh shut up idiot" Ino said glaring at him before she got her hair with one hand and lifted the kunai with another

'_what is Ino doing?'_ Sakura thought as she saw Ino with a kunai

'_what is Ino planning' _Hinata thought

As Ino cut her long ponytail

'_she'_ thought both Sakura and Hinata

"Ino" Shikamaru said

"SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO" Ino shouted as she got her cut ponytail and threw it on the floor

'_Ino sure is crazy' _thought Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji as they all sweat dropped and so did the jounins.

"you did that on your own" Neji said

"shut up" Ino said as she got her hands together

'_is Ino crazy is she really going to do that we haven't practice that with my shadow possession jutsu' _thought Shikamaru as he saw the hand signs

"ninja are mind transfer jutsu" Ino said as some ghostly sound went to where Neji is and their heads went down.

'_did she get him' _thought both Sakura and Hinata

'_oh Ino so careless' _Asuma thought

"did she get him?" asked Naruto

"let's see" Sasuke said

"she probably did" Kiba said

"I don't think so" Shino said

"hn pathetic" Neji said as he lifted his head and everyone gasped

"do you really think that jutsu will work I think not…now" he said as he was about to move, but then stopped

"what" he said.

"got you" Ino said as chakra came flowing from her hair and grabbing Neji

'_damn' _thought Neji

"now…mind transfer jutsu" Ino said and it got Neji

"hah I finally got you" she said in Neji's voice

"now I'm going to do what no one has ever done" she said then she gasped as she felt something

"oh no" Hinata said

"what?" Sakura asked

"Neji's curse mark it activated on its own" Hinata said

"curse mark?" Sasuke asked

"since Neji is from the branch family every member of the branch gets a curse mark on their forehead" Kakashi said

"the curse mark controls the branch members in case they do something to kill or hurt a member from the main branch" Kurenai said.

"but why did it activate on its own?" Naruto asked

"yeah, why I thought the main branch can activate" Kiba said

"true, but it can activate if someone like Ino possess their body" Kakashi said

"release" Ino said as she returned to her own body

"what was that?" she asked

"my mark" Neji said then he went towards Ino while she was on the floor and hit her with the gentle fist

"oh no he found Ino's main chakra center" Hinata said

"he what? He found it" Sakura said.

"gahh" Ino said as she cough up blood

"INO" shouted Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru

"Ino" Shikamaru said

"Gai" Asuma said

"I'm on it" Gai said as he and Asuma disappeared and so did Kakashi and Kurenai

"what happened?" Sakura asked

"I don't know" Hinata said.

"Neji stop this at once" Gai said as he grabbed Neji from behind while Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi were in between Neji and Ino

"why are you interfering?" Neji asked

"this is not a way for you to win this" Gai said

"get… out… of my way …I'm… going… to beat him" Ino said struggling to get up

"Ino, no you're no longer to continue" Asuma said as he stared at his student

"I'll… be the…." Ino never finished the sentence as she fell unconscious

"Ino" Asuma said as he went over to where Ino's body is

"oh no" Kurenai said as she put her hand on Ino's chest

"what's wrong?" Kakashi asked

"she's going into cardiac arrest" Kurenai said

"what?" Asuma asked

"Neji what did you do?" Gai asked

"why are you assuming that I did it?" Neji asked smirking as Sakura and Hinata went down the stage to look over Ino

"Ino" said both Sakura and Hinata worried

"I don't why you're worried about that weakling then again you Hinata are also weak" Neji said as he glared at his cousin

"shut up Neji" Hinata said surprising everyone, but Sakura as she glared at her cousin

"hn" Neji said

"I can't believe you did that to Ino" Sakura said as she too glared at him

"you think I would care" Neji said smirking when the medics came and put Ino on a stretcher

"Sakura, Hinata why don't you go with them" Kurenai said

"we will sensei" Hinata said

"we'll come for you two later" Kakashi said

"let's go Hinata" Sakura said as she and Hinata followed the medics

"as for you young man since Yamanaka Ino is unable to continue the winner is Hyuuga Neji" Hayate said

"are you serious he almost killed her" Naruto said shocked

"hn" Neji said

"either way the rule of the exam is if either opponents are unable to continue the other opponents win by default" Hayate said

"he's right" Kakashi said

"old man is that true?" Naruto asked

"yes it is" the third replied

"you're going to pay. I swear on this you will pay" Naruto said as he glared at Neji

"hn I'd like to see you try" Neji said as he walked past Naruto and stared at Sasuke

"the same goes for you Uchiha" he said glaring at him before leaving

"hn I won't go easy on a Hyuuga" Sasuke said smirking as well

"well it's time for our next match" the third said


End file.
